Lembranças de Sangue
by Gemini Sakura
Summary: Um olhar pode dizer tudo. Eustass Kidd compreendia muito bem Trafalgar Law. / Kidd x Law


**Disclaimer**: One Piece não me pertence o/ Senão teria muito yaoi e agarração xD

**Sinopse**: Um olhar pode dizer tudo. Eustass Kidd compreendia muito bem Trafalgar Law.

**Casal**: Kidd x Law.

**Classificação**: +18

**N/A**: Eu tentei IMENSAMENTE fazer algo um pouco mais hard, mas falhei miseravelmente ;-;

Era para ser um drabble 8D

Contém sangue, bebida e sexo entre homens (ok masturbação u_u), não leia se não gosta.

Revisada por mim, poderá, com certeza, ter erros. Achou? Me avisa! *-*

xxx

**Lembranças de Sangue**

O bar estava cheio, os piratas ali bebiam, riam, cantavam, dançavam, se divertiam. Mas Trafalgar Law esperava mais daquela noite além de um bando de piratas bêbados e extravagantes. O moreno estava sentado com sua tripulação, em uma das mesas do meio, com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e a mão sustentando sua cabeça. Seus olhos ferinos estavam fixos na mesa do canto esquerdo, e apesar da pouca visibilidade devido a grande quantidade de pessoas ali o Cirurgião da morte conseguia uma boa visão dos cabelos cor de fogo logo a sua frente.

Eustass Kidd levava o copo de cerveja aos lábios, bebia e, estrondosamente, recolocava o mesmo em cima da mesa. Ele e sua tripulação pareciam se divertir, seja de alguma piada ou até mesmo da vergonhosa situação de algumas pessoas daquele lugar. O temível Capitão Kidd desviou a atenção da tripulação por um instante, vasculhando com aqueles olhos perigosos o estabelecimento, e logo se fixaram na mesa distante da sua, onde Trafalgar Law o observava com um sorriso cínico e desafiante. O moreno fez um leve sinal com a cabeça, levantou-se e saiu da taverna. Foi caminhando pela rua iluminada, os transeuntes davam passagem a Law. Sabiam quem ele era e por esse motivo evitavam-no. Law olhou por cima do ombro e viu o ruivo seguindo-o de longe. O sorriso cínico reapareceu nos lábios e voltou a olhar para frente, assim que achou uma ruela sem muita iluminação e vazia entrou nela.

Caminhou até a metade e escorou-se na parede de um dos prédios. Ficou observando Eustass Kidd se aproximar. Quando este estava suficientemente perto saiu de sua posição e num rápido movimento empurrou o ruivo contra a parede que antes estava. Sentiu as mãos de Kidd uma em sua nuca e a outra em sua cintura, e a boca perto de sua orelha. Podia sentir que o outro sustentava um sorriso sarcástico e malicioso.

Não precisaria de explicações. Eustass Captain Kidd havia compreendido aquela mensagem subliminar em sua expressão assim que pôs os olhos em si.

Law percorreu as mãos pelo tronco desnudo alheio, delineando cada músculo; arranhando levemente a pele alva, deixando-a mais rosada. Escutou um baixo ofego de Kidd e seu lóbulo foi mordido com violência para em seguida ser sugado. Tendo a língua do outro brincando em sua orelha e brincos, Law aproveitou para marcar a pele do outro fincando suas curtas unhas na cintura deste, envolvendo sua boca no lóbulo da orelha a frente e fortemente cravou os dentes ali, sugando e ao sentir um leve gosto metálico na boca soltou.

Kidd murmurou alguns impropérios contra Trafalgar e lançou o outro contra a parede oposta. Pôs a mão em sua orelha, sentindo aquele líquido na ponta dos dedos. Franziu o cenho e se aproximou do outro. Viu os olhos cinza de Trafalgar encarando-o com divertimento e com certa ironia e seus lábios se curvavam levemente num meio-sorriso.

- É dor demais para alguém como você, Eustass-ya? – falou provocativo. O moreno não teve nenhuma resposta verbal, mas apenas os olhos avermelhados fixos em si e um sorriso que beirava a insanidade já lhe davam muitas ideias do que Eustass Kidd viria a fazer.

Law teve sua boca tomada em um beijo furioso e seu corpo prensado rudemente contra a parede. Kidd mordeu com mais força que o necessário o lábio inferior do moreno, este deixou um baixíssimo gemido reverberar em sua boca. E agora sangue e saliva se misturavam naquele beijo. As mãos de Kidd agarraram as pernas longas do outro, o puxando para cima, tendo sua cintura circundada por estas. Em contrapartida as mãos de Law estavam uma agarrada puxando impiedosamente o cabelo do outro e a outra estava bem firme ao pescoço deste, como se tentasse o sufocar.

Separaram as bocas. Os olhos imediatamente se encontrando, uma mão de cada um ajudando a abrir as calças alheias. A tarefa foi mais difícil do que normalmente seria, pois Trafalgar não desvencilhava suas pernas do outro e nem sua mão que estava no pescoço do ruivo. Kidd também não estava a fim de retirar sua mão que apertava a coxa do outro. Contudo, ao conseguirem retirar as peças que barravam o contato íntimo, as bocas se juntaram violentamente, novamente trocando mordidas, saliva e sangue.

A mão no pescoço de Kidd apertou-se, deixando este com um pouco de dificuldade para respirar, entretanto, não o impediu de continuar aquele violento beijo. Como recompensa a Law, Kidd soltou a coxa deste e direcionou sua mão para debaixo da blusa larga, arranhando e fazendo belos cortes na pele amorenada.

Gemiam baixo. Não admitiriam que sentiam dor alguma. Aquele jogo, para ambos, era divertido. Era excitante. Logo as mãos livres de ambos agarravam a ereção um do outro. Começando movimentos lentos, torturando um ao outro.

As bocas se separaram novamente. Os lábios de Law estavam inchados, avermelhados e com leves marcas do negro batom de Kidd. A boca do ruivo desceu para o pescoço do outro, sugando e mordendo a pele sem dó. E sua mão beliscava um mamilo com força para que em seguida suas unhas cravassem na pele amorenada novamente. Podia, inclusive, sentir filetes de sangue saindo dos pequenos cortes. Sua outra mão já havia começava a fazer movimentos precisos de vai-e-vem, pegando o pré-gozo entre os dedos e espalhando pelo falo, ajudando no sobe-e-desce.

Trafalgar Law não deixaria barato aquela tortura. Habilmente sua mão começou a fazer movimentos mais rápidos de vai-e-vem, acariciando algumas vezes a glande com o polegar, descendo toda a extensão para voltar e recomeçar com os movimentos. O pré-gozo já caia sobre sua mão, só precisaria de mais um pouco para que o ruivo liberasse seu prazer. Law ouviu o gemido de Kidd abafado contra a sua pele, e sorriu de canto aproximando sua boca da orelha que havia machucado anteriormente, voltando a morder e, mais uma vez, sentiu o sangue do outro em sua boca. Ainda com o lóbulo entre os dentes, Law gemeu:

- Aah! Kidd...!

Com aquela voz com certeza atingiria o efeito que desejava. E não deu outra. Apesar da dor em seu ombro, onde os dentes de Eustass haviam se cravado naquele instante, Law sorria vitorioso com o prazer do outro em suas mãos escorrendo por seus dedos.

Soltou o membro de Kidd, afastou o rosto um pouco do outro e encarando-o maliciosamente, elevando os dedos para perto de seus lábios deixando que sua língua resvalasse por seus dígitos. Degustava com gosto, tanto o prazer quanto a expressão perturbada do outro. O que não esperava era que o próprio Capitão Kidd juntou sua língua àquela tarefa, esbarrando as línguas a toda oportunidade. Aquilo fez com que o corpo de Trafalgar se retesasse, um frio na espinha subiu por seu corpo e ele se viu gemendo audivelmente, com aqueles olhos luxuriosos o encarando. Não demorou muito e sentiu seu orgasmo ser expelido nas mãos do ruivo.

Ficaram parados ofegantes. Olhavam nos olhos um do outro pareciam querer desvendar os mistérios por detrás das íris. Estavam aéreos ao mundo à volta desde então, mas pouco a pouco começavam a voltar à realidade e já conseguiam escutar ao fundo suas tripulações gritando seus nomes.

Law desvencilhou-se de Kidd, soltando finalmente o pescoço deste e voltando a ter suas pernas no chão. Afastaram-se totalmente e ajeitaram suas vestes. Tentando parecer o mais apresentável possível, como se nada em absoluto tivesse acontecido.

Eustass já dava meia volta, a fim de retornar à outra rua. Estava quase saindo daquela ruela, podia ver sua tripulação mais ao fundo, do outro lado, procurando por si. Porém foi impedido de continuar por uma mão que o segurou pela nuca e teve seu corpo posto contra a parede, em seguida seus lábios foram tomados em um beijo libidinoso, seu lábio inferior foi mordido com força e o sangue também fazia parte, mais uma vez, daquele beijo sedento. As bocas se separaram tão logo quanto foram juntadas e Trafalgar Law saiu da ruela com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios com gosto de sangue, deixando Eustass Kidd para trás. Este apenas viu o outro se distanciar até desaparecer de sua vista. Só então sorriu e deixou os dedos correrem por seu pescoço, massageando exatamente no lugar em que o Cirurgião da morte havia o segurado momentos antes.

- Bastardo... Quase me deixou sem respirar...

Murmurou. E com sua natural pose altiva saiu daquela rua estreita, indo de encontro à sua tripulação para então deixarem aquela ilha.


End file.
